Lost Along the Way
by wall-of-boredom
Summary: Time has a way of changing people 'The nineteen-year-old boy stood. He knew what this meant. The deal was on.'
1. Preview: Zack

**Preview: Zack**

_"Time has a way of changing people"_

Snow swirled around the slow moving car, enveloping the landscape in a blur of white. The car flashed its headlights once, twice, three times. Any other observer to the vehicle's strange act would have brushed it off as a simple test of the headlights; but crouched behind the snow-covered boulders, the nineteen-year-old boy stood. He knew what this meant. _The deal was on._

* * *

_AN: i know it's short but it's more of a preview, the other chapters will be longer. i don't really know where im going with this so it might be a while before i update._

_ideas would be great! thanx for reading_


	2. Preview: Bailey

**Preview: Bailey**

Rain lashed down on the hall's floor length windows. On a beautiful day, sunlight would have flowed in from the glass and reflected off crystal chandeliers, illuminating the hall in a sparkle of colors. Yet, outside those magnificent windows, the sun remained hidden behind grey skies and black storm clouds, while the rain pounded down on streets bellow. The building was almost empty; save for a few maintenance workers and a nineteen-year-old girl. She sat with her ankles crossed and every few seconds when lightning flashed, the blue light illuminated her face. Her solemn expression, the tension that had been built up from waiting all day and being the last customer remaining, had made the girl a statue. For eight hours not one muscle had moved in her body and she stayed that way till the lawyer's door flung open.

"Alright, Mrs. Martian, we're ready for you " A pudgy, mustached face bellowed over the drum-beating rain. The girl handed over the documents.

"It's Miss Picket, now". She watched as the lawyer took the papers from her steady hand, surprised that she felt no twinge of emotion as her thumb slid of the file, the last remaining string to her complicated past. She expected to feel something, this action was the end of an era; sadness, guilt, greif, freedom. But no sensation came, _she felt nothing._

* * *

_AN: I did this in a bit of a hurry so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. _

_Up next Cody, ideas would be great! _

_thanx for reading_


	3. Preview: Cody

**Preview: Cody**

The air was filled with screams of excitement and joy. Children ran waving flags and lighted sparkers above their heads as adults wondered through the thick crowd of people, stopping to chat politely and congratulate each other on the New Year. Above the youngsters heads' lay rows of food, strategically placed out of their grasps. Every smiling and laughing face glowed beneath the skies' florescent light as a series of fireworks exploded above the crowds' head.

As one, the city began to cheer, allowing the bright colors to fill their insides with the joy and excitement they had been waiting almost a year for. With every pair of unblinking eyes glued to the stars, no one noticed a boy of nineteen turn his back to them with the only sullen expression to be seen for miles.

He did so slowly, reaching into his pocket and simultaneously pulling out his vibrating blackberry. As he gazed anxiously at the screen, knowing the news he had been waiting on had finaly arrived, the boy slowly slid his trembling hand over the button, pausing for a second before clicking it. The text message opened with an unheard ding and the teenager took a deep breath before skimming through it:

_met w/ mr. mousikii_

_divorce finale_

_hav a nice life_

The boy stared at the screen for a few extra seconds before letting it fall back into his satin linged pockets. He glanced up wearing an unreadable expression. Then with the party continuing loudly behind his back, the boy disappeared. Walking further and further down the abandond road until not even the explosion of colors above could reveal his retreating figure.

* * *

_sorry it took so long, but i havnt had mutch free time. _

_btw scince i forgot to add a disclaimer ill just go ahead and say: no, i do not own the suite life._

_anyways this is the last preview chapter, the others are going to be longer and i havnt decided yet but ill probably set them two years in the past to explain what happened..._

_thanks for reading!_


End file.
